


I could use somebody (someone like you)

by flvorescenteen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a lil bit ooc, Highschool AU, Lucifer is not bad in this jsjs, M/M, all the angels are related somehow, he's like his endverse vertion sometimes idk pls read my dudes, john an mary do decent parenting in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flvorescenteen/pseuds/flvorescenteen
Summary: And maybe playing truth or dare while drunk wasn't a bad idea. Not the worse Dean had thought about, anyway.Maybe "I dare you to go kiss Castiel in front of almost his whole fucking family" wasn't the stupidest dare he had done.In which their relationship is wild from start to finish, Dean is a bit of an asshole, Cas is weird according to everyone, and two idiots fall in love.





	1. In the beggining

It was early in the school year when Dean met him, the flowers were barely blooming, and the leaves in the tall old trees were already starting to grow again. The perfect season, he said, no stupid holidays to care about, perfect chilly ambient which made it so that when you went out, you could feel a soft breeze hit your face lightly, no matter where you went, it was still there in this time of the year.

Their meeting, unlike the rest of their relationship, was relatively normal.   
Emphasis in relatively.

“Alright Dean, truth or dare?” Ash asked drunkenly holding a finger up in Dean’s direction to signal that it was his turn. “You know me buddy,” He said with a smile, chugging some sort of alcoholic substance he was too drunk to coherently identify the name of.   
Everyone in the small corner of the bar we were currently sitting and staring at him as they waited patiently for his answer. “Dare.” He finally replied smirking widely, widening my arms. The people around hollered and clapped, Ash was infamously known for coming up with the most... creative dares, if you could put it that way. If you played this game with him, there was no way you could get out of it with your reputation completely clean, the man was damn good at finding dirt about you, Dean was lucky to have him as a friend. 

“Calm down people!” Ash exclaimed and then proceeded to look up to the dirty ceiling to think of a dare, Dean suddenly felt a tug in his stomach, which either signaled that he had one too many drinks or that he was getting nervous about this dare. He opted for it to be the first option. Yes, first option was best option.  
Ash snapped his fingers and turned around to look at Dean with a deadpan expression, he had it. “See that boy over there? He’s in my class,” Ash said as he quickly raised his eyebrows in the direction of a booth that was across theirs, Dean turned around to get a better view of said booth, there he saw the dark haired boy Ash mentioned, who was sitting with other 4 people, one of them passed out. Dean recognized one of the others as Michael Novak, he could recall that he played soccer and was treated like a god amongst his team, they had never really spoken properly though, and via rumors, he just knew the guy was a handful.   
Dean turned to look at Ash with a confused look. “Yeah, so?” He asked anxiously when he saw the earlier mentioned classmate notice his staring and acknowledge him with a small smirk. “So?” Ash asked with a low voice, mocking him. “Go give him a kiss, big boy.” Ash chuckled and the rest of the people went crazy, they cheered and encouraged Dean, some of them screamed in really high pitched tones. “Alright,” Dean smiled softly, feeding the excitement that was slowly building in the small crowd of his.

Everyone watched expectantly as he walked over to the worn out red booth across the bar, each step becoming lighter and easier to take for him just because of the encouragement that the thought of bragging with all the people back there about accomplishing the dare gave him.  
As he got closer he got to appreciate the characteristics of the boy he was about to kiss, he had a pair of astonishing blue orbs, his lips were big, swollen for some reason, and a bit chapped. He was wearing a black sweater that Dean assumed was too big for him because the sleeves were so big he could only see slim and delicate fingers lean out of thin fabric.   
Dean was lucky that the boy was sitting on the corner, closer to the corridor than he was to the people who were sitting with him. Everyone eyed Dean in a weird way when he stopped in front of them and shifted his weight awkwardly between his feet, everyone but the blue eyed man who was looking at him with a puzzled expression that resembled confusion more than it resembled the creeped-out vibe looks the rest of them were giving off.

“Hey, uhm...” Dean tried to politely say as to compensate for what he was about to do as he sat next to his target, he didn't seem impressed or fazed by Dean’s actions, instead, he seemed rather interested in what was about to happen.   
Dean snuck his arm around the guy’s shoulder, and the motherfucker _smirked_ as if he was the one playing a game. The boy came closer to Dean’s ear until he was millimeters away from touching it and tentatively whispered “Castiel,” Pretty-eyed-boy, as Dean had provisionally named him, had a fucking weird personality.   
Dean stared at him profoundly. “What?” He blurted out, forgetting about the dare for a moment when he was faced with the unexpected obstacle of his cool dude façade being completely demolished by the strange confidence pretty-eyed-boy showed at his actions. The boy huffed a laugh.

“My name is Castiel,” He clarified and weakly laughed, all the people around them stared at each other and then back at them, everyone including him was uncertain about what to do. His plan was to come and flirt with pretty-eye– _Castiel,_ he corrected himself mentally– until he could steal a kiss, never would he have imagined the reaction Cas was giving him because come on, the guy probably didn't even know Dean but he was all smiles and chuckles, he thought Cas could be under the effect of some beer but no, there was not anything even close to a hint of alcohol in his smell when he talked.   
Dean had never been more confused.  
He looked back at the booth he had been previously sitting in, Ash signaled his wrist as to say ‘time is running’. All eyes were on Dean right now, all of them filled with expectation and wonder. He decided he wouldn't let any of them down even if it was just a stupid game, he was a fucking Winchester, he was better than this, he wouldn't back down just because some guy had awfully high confidence.   
He prepared mentally and went for it.

“Well, hello Cas,” He spoke briefly before grabbing the back of his head to hold him still and colliding his lips against his new acquaintance’s.   
He was going to stop kissing just after a peck, he _swore_ he was, he didn't need any more of anything, but before he could notice and back off, Cas already had him on a grip by locking arms behind Dean’s neck. Castiel parted his lips the tiniest bit and Dean took it as a chance, he invaded Cas’ mouth with his own tongue, gaining a soft moan that was probably only audible for the both of them. He really had to stop, he needed to. He still didn't know what stopped him from doing so.   
Cas played with Dean’s hair for a bit as the kissed, Dean was simply laying a hand on Castiel’s side awkwardly as he kissed back. After what was very little but seemed like an eternity, they finally broke the kiss on a non verbal mutual agreement to get some air. 

Everything happened too fast, Dean was still hypnotized with the kiss, Cas was chuckling uncontrollably next to him, yet still looking at Dean with astonishingly big eyes that looked determined; and the rest of the group, hell, probably the rest of the _bar_ was looking at them. Only he knew it was time's up for him when he saw Michael’s death glare towards both him and Castiel.   
The last thing he did was to look at the boy he just had kissed and notice just how joyful he seemed to be. “Excuse me,” He hurried as he stood up and practically ran off to be with his friends. He did hear one last conversation between Michael and Castiel, he could recognize the voices.

“What was that?”

“You tell me,”

“Who is he?”

“My boyfriend.”

Dean really should've taken this as a clue to leave the country, but he didn't, and instead, as the six feet of pure and certified stubborn asshole he was, he went back to his friends and sat back, waiting for a congratulation to come but none did, not even a single clap on his back, nothing. Everyone was just staring at him again.  
“What?” Dean asked loudly, kind of annoyed because yes, it didn't go as planned but at least it did go someway, right?   
Jo opened her mouth as to say something but quickly shut it when Pam let go a soft ‘wow’ as she covered her mouth.  
Dean really didn't understand what was the big deal about anything, he thought everyone was overreacting, or maybe he was too slowed down because he could still vividly feel Castiel’s full lips wrapped up against his, he could still taste caffeine and the moan the other man let go was probably engraved in his head by now.   
“He actually did it,” Ash muttered in shock. “Of course I did,” Dean not so subtly hit the table with a fistful, he was beginning to be mad at his friends because why was nobody explaining a thing? He deserved to know what happened. He managed to calm down a little and blinked a few times. “Why wouldn't I?” He asked yet again, demanding answers.   
“Well he's Michael’s brother, so you could have been skinned alive, but no big deal I guess.” Ash rushed to answer right away by them taking a drink out of his bottle, there was a loud audible gulp sound as he swallowed, the people around them laughed. The ambient wasn't so tense anymore, now you could hear small chat going on in the background, maybe they were talking about what just happened but he didn't really care, it wasn't like he could blame them, either.

The rest of the night actually went smoothly despite the little show he had put on, when he discreetly looked back at the booth he had previously sat on with Castiel, it was already empty; Dean hadn't realized when he had left, but it made things easier so he was somehow glad.   
Dean decided to call it a night when the clock was close to hitting 3 a.m and only 4 people out of the crowd that had gathered earlier were still there, he said goodbye to his friends who were probably going home soon too, not because they wanted to but because the place would probably kick them out. He laughed at the thought.

The minute he flopped down on his living room couch was the minute he fell deeply asleep, not knowing just half of what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Consequences keep getting bigger

The next day, Sunday, went as any other would have gone. He drove to visit his family, he went grocery shopping with his mom, watched football with his father and brother, and finally he helped his mom clean the dishes, it was a joyful day if he may add.   
He went home early because he couldn't afford to get late to his morning lecture without risking to fail. 

Monday however, was a pretty weird day.  
When he got to campus he wondered if what he did had already become a gossip of some sort, because he could swear everyone was looking at him weird. Or maybe it was the shame he felt for kissing someone in front of the family, quite literally; he didn't know, and at the time, he was way too drunk to care or to even tell if what he was doing was right or wrong. At least he didn't get punched, that's a plus.

Now that he could remember clearly, he did know Cas, they hadn't talked at all, not even a word, but ever since the semester had started, Dean’s eyes had met Castiel’s blue ones at least once a day if he recalled correctly, however, he was uncertain about what Cas studied, but maybe he could ask him one day. 

Usually Dean would feel uncomfortable with looking at a person whom he had drunkenly made out with the day before, but something about the way Castiel had gleefully reciprocated his actions at the bar made him feel at ease with the whole thing.  
And as if fate was listening to his thoughts, the one and only dreamy blue eyed boy appeared right in front of Dean’s way to the usual spot where he hung out on breaks. Cas was heading toward some black metallic benches which were between some trees, campus was big, so they had plenty of space to be around when they had free time, there were a few buildings full of dorms around the ones with classrooms where classes were held in, but as it was stated, there were a _few,_ not enough for all of the students to own one. Dean wasn’t one of the lucky people who managed to get accepted into campus quickly, so he didn’t get one, and as long as he knew, neither did Castiel.  
It was okay though, it remained opened 24 hours so if anyone decided that it was way more comfortable to camp on the school’s gardens rather than sleep in their own house, no one could stop them from doing so.

Dean watched as Cas sat in one of the earlier mentioned benches, the instant he sat down he dropped his backpack to the ground, took a book out of the pocket of his bulky green jacket and opened it carefully. Dean didn’t know why, he really didn’t, but he felt like going to sit with him was a good idea; the impulsive part of him thought it was the best he could do but the rational part begged to differ.  
He guessed he was feeling guilty about kissing him with no explanation better than ‘it was a dare’, and before getting into deep thought about it, he just went with it, convinced himself that was it. 

And so, he went. As he got closer he was able to get a better look at Castiel, Dean took in his outfit, which was the bulky jacket, a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees, and a tee with the school’s football team logo engraved on it.   
Dean smirked to himself because in the few moments it took him to get near Cas, he already had a genius conversation starter, he put on his signature smirk and walked.  
He finally got to the bench and sat down opposite to Cas who never really took his eyes off of the book he was reading, but Dean was sure the boy had acknowledged his presence.

“You play?” Dean asked as he rested his arms on the table casually and tilted his head up in the slightest bit.  
Cas briefly looked up with both of his eyebrows raised and looked carelessly into Dean’s eyes for a second before going back to skimming his book as if he didn't have any company. “Not really,” He stated. Dean waited patiently for him to elaborate into his answer, but he didn’t. Dean cleared his throat to get his attention, but not even that did the trick, Cas was still enhanced by whatever he was reading. Dean shifted his position a bit and ran a hand through his hair. “Then what's up with the t-shirt?” Dean asked as he signaled towards Castiel’s chest.  
He looked up again, now with a confused look before instantly looking down at his own chest. “Ah, this is my brother’s,” He stated as he pulled the fabric and looked clearly at the number plastered on it.  
“Right, Michael does play.” Dean said before running a hand through his hair to even it out. He received a nod as an answer.

And Castiel, yet again, faced his book without a care, as if Dean was the least important person in existence. 

“So, what are you reading?” Dean asked, not willing to give up just yet. Cas simply straightened the book a bit so that Dean could see the title in the front page, and by now, Dean had understood that maybe it wasn't him, maybe Cas was just a boy of few words.  
‘Demian’ was what the front page read, the book was also written by a guy named Hesse, who Dean hadn't heard about at all despite his wide knowledge about writers mainly because of Sam. He let go a small whistle and the conversation was forgotten, _again._ He was beginning to get frustrated at that point, he literally had no clue about what to talk about with Cas whatsoever. Not fully awkward yet not fully pleasant silence was established between them before Dean decided to give it another go. 

“You like books then?” He tried again.   
Cas sighed loudly and closed his book violently. Dean didn't know whether to be scared about it or happy that he finally got a reaction out of him, but before he could reason about it Cas spoke up in a raspy voice.   
“If you _really_ want to get to know me, then why don't you ask me out?”   
He had surely meant for it to come out as an actual question, but by the tone of it Dean took it as more of a dare. And as proven by recent events, Dean never backed out from a dare. “Sure, why not?” He replied as fast as he could with the better bitch-face he could pull out, but then he saw Castiel’s eyes open wide, and he could swear to also have seen a blush as small as they get creeping up his neck.   
Just like that he remembered why exactly he was there, it was to mend the fact that last night he went and kissed a poor probably innocent boy in front of probably his _whole fucking family._ He wasn't the one who had the right to get cocky, Cas was.   
He bit his inner lip and mentally cussed as he tried to smile and make it so that it was believable that he was smiling. “I’ll pick you up at seven,” Dean didn't know what he was doing for certain. It wasn't like he didn't want to go out with him, he could go out and pretend things didn't work out pretty well and that would be his ticket to instantly get out of this situation.   
“Sure,” Cas spoke up, the embarrassment was noticeable on his voice. He choked out a nervous laugh, Dean laughed lightly too. “I’ll wait for you at seven.” Cas smiled shyly and stood up and picked up his backpack, probably to head up to his next class because just as if it had been a miracle, their break was over the moment they finished their small conversation. Dean didn't move for a bit as he watched the man he had been chatting with leave, Cas looked back and waved slowly as he kept walking. 

Dean stood up and headed toward his next class too, groaning when he realized he still had 3 more hours until he could leave and get ready for… his date?  
He couldn't exactly call it a date since he had asked Cas out because his ego was too high to just ignore a goddamn question. It was more of a reunion, he told himself to calm down.  
However, one thing he couldn't stop thinking about was how vulnerable Cas looked when he actually asked him out, it seemed as if his nonchalance shield had completely broken down the minute Dean had spoken. That really worried him, but after his class had started he decided not to think about it and focus, he'd had plenty of time to worry later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 7 pages of this already written, do y'all think I will just post one chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I finally uploaded something, it's a miracle!  
> I started writing this a loooooong time ago, I decided it was time to post the first chapter at least haha.  
> The title is from the song "Use somebody" by Kings of leon, which is really good, you should go listen to it.  
> Any spelling/grammar mistakes are my own, please let me know if you find one so I can correct it :)  
> Thank you all for reading! please leave a comment too, I really appreciate those <3


End file.
